


Glücklich wie noch nie

by alessiaskyler



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: #4, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, ringsy advent calender
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessiaskyler/pseuds/alessiaskyler
Summary: Ringo und Easy wollen gemeinsam zum Schlittschuhfahren an den See, um etwas Zeit alleine zu verbringen bei all dem Vorweihnachtstrubel, doch leider läuft nicht alles wie geplant. (Türchen #4 im Ringsy-Adventskalender auf Tumblr).





	Glücklich wie noch nie

„Na komm schon, Tobias! So schwer ist das doch wirklich nicht“, rief Ringo, während er übers Eis schmetterte, das in der Mittagssonne einen wunderschönen Glanz annahm.

 

„Halt du mal schön die Fresse, Brüderchen“, brüllte Tobias ihm entgegen und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Easy.

 

„Sonst was? Verprügelst du mich? Dafür musst du’s erstmal übers Eis schaffen“, erwiderte Ringo grinsend und kam auf die beiden zu.

 

Tobias zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, schaffte dies allerdings nur etwa zwei Sekunden lang, bevor er wieder panisch nach Easys Arm griff. „Alter, ich schwör‘s dir, wenn der nicht damit aufhört, garantier‘ ich für nichts mehr“, zischte der Anwalt und versuchte vergebens, die Balance zu halten.

 

Easy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Da wollte man einfach mal einen schönen Tag am See verbringen, an dem sie so oft waren, und die beiden Brüder fingen schon wieder damit an. Wenigstens konnte er sich diesmal mit dem Wissen trösten, dass das hier eher ein Streit unter Geschwistern war und nicht einer unter Erzfeinden. Manchmal glaubte Easy wirklich, die beiden versuchten irgendwie die Zeit nachzuholen, die sie als Kinder verpasst hatten.

 

„ _Schaaaatz_ “, ermahnte Easy seinen widerspenstigen Freund, „komm, lass ihn in Ruhe. Dein Bruder ist zum ersten Mal Schlittschuhlaufen.“

 

Ringo hatte die beiden nun erreicht und schlitterte im Kreis um sie herum. „Das ist Lotta auch“, sagte er und zeigte zu Rufus und Andrea, die etwas weiter entfernt Lotta das Schlittschuhlaufen beibrachten. „Und die schlägt sich ziemlich gut für ne Sechsjährige.“ Ringo bremste kurz vor seinem Bruder ab und grinste ihn schadenfroh an.

 

Easy rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lotta ist acht, du Idiot.“ Trotz der Beleidigung klang der Fotograf einfach nur amüsiert.

 

„Und? Göre bleibt Göre. Und sie läuft immer noch besser als Tobias. Na? Neidisch, Bruderherz?“ Angesprochener versuchte gerade sich ein wenig nach vorne zu bewegen, brach sein Vorhaben jedoch abrupt ab, als er zu schwanken begann.

 

„ _Easy_!“, rief Tobias panisch und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen herum, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Ringo hatte Erbarmen mit seinem Bruder und griff nach dessen Händen, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Er seufzte genervt.

 

„Man, Tobias. So wird das doch nie was“, meckerte der Jüngere. „Eigentlich sollte das hier ein romantisches Date werden. Ich wollt mit Easy gemeinsam eislaufen und nicht nur dumm rumstehen.“ Dabei hatte er das alles so genau geplant. Sie beide allein auf dem Eis, während sie herumschlitterten und dabei Händchen hielten … und dann hatte Easy Tobias eingeladen … während sie in der anderen WG saßen, weshalb auch Saskia und Jakob davon erfahren hatten. Und Saskia hatte natürlich ihren Mund nicht halten können und bevor die beiden sich versahen, war die ganze Schillerallee auf dem See und Ringos romantische Geste passé.

 

Na immerhin konnte er dabei zusehen, wie sein dämlicher Halbbruder mal schön auf die Fresse flog. Das war irgendwie auch eine Entschädigung.

 

Ringo blickte ans andere Ufer, wo Saskia gerade mit ihrem Verlobten verliebt auf dem Eis herumschlitterte.  _Na wenigstens ein Paar, das Spaß hat…_

 

„Dann geht doch“, schnaubte Tobias als Antwort und riss sich von Ringo los. „Also ich halte euch bestimmt nicht auf, wenn ihr Liebestäubchen euch hier austoben wollt. Ich komm alleine klar. Ich hatte eh keinen Bock auf diesen Scheiß hier.“

 

Tobias wäre vielleicht etwas überzeugender gewesen, wenn er nicht im nächsten Moment sofort die Balance verloren und Easys Arm ergriffen hätte. Dieser warf Ringo einen flehenden Blick zu, bevor er seinem besten Freund dabei half, sich wieder halbwegs richtig aufzurichten.

 

„Komm schon, Ringo. Das hier macht doch auch Spaß“, sagte Easy und versuchte, Tobias dazu zu bringen, seine Beine zu bewegen anstatt nur stocksteif herumzustehen.

 

_Ja, total. Genau so viel Spaß wie eine Besprechung mit dem Huber, wenn dieser mal wieder schlecht gelaunt ist._

Zu Ringos Glück schlitterten Bambi und Sina auf sie, Amelie dazwischen. „Na, Männer?“, grüßte Bambi sie und lächelte. „Wie schaut’s aus?“

 

„Großartig. Sieht man doch“, schnaubte Ringo verbittert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

Easy ignorierte die Bemerkung seines Freundes und lächelte die beiden an. „Geht so. Unser Kotzmeister hat ein paar Probleme und na ja … er ist auch nicht gerade kooperativ…“

 

„ _Hey_!“, maulte dieser sofort. „Ich bin kooperativ. Ich versteh nur nicht, wie man auf diesen Todesfallen sein Gleichgewicht halten soll, geschweige denn damit fahren. Wer hat sich diesen Dreck überhaupt einfallen lassen?!“

 

Ringo schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen, während er sich fragte, ob es überhaupt irgendeine Sportart gab, in der sich sein Halbbruder nicht als vollkommen nutzlos erwies.

 

Bambi ließ Amelie los und griff nach Tobias freiem Arm, um ihn zu stützen. „Da hast du aber Glück. Zufällig ist der Bambinator der beste Eislauflehrer in ganz Köln!“

 

„Ach?“, erwiderte Tobias ungläubig.

  
„Joah, aber klar doch. Ich hab das meinen Geschwistern beigebracht und unserer kleinen Prinzessin hier, da ist das bei dir doch ein Kinderspiel. Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinkriegen könnte.“

 

Sina schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Na dann lassen wir euch Männer mal alleine. Komm Süße, wir gehen rüber zu Oma Irene. Die hat ganz leckere Muffins dabei.“ Die beiden winkten der kleinen Gruppe zu und verschwanden dann ans andere Ende des Sees. Ringo sah seine Chance.

 

„Sag mal, Bambi. Wenn du  _so_  ein toller Lehrer bist, brauchst du mich und Easy doch bestimmt nicht, oder?“

 

„Ringo!“, tadelte Easy seinen Freund, doch Bambi machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit der Hand.

  
„Ach lass nur, Easy. Mit unserem Anwalt hier komm ich schon alleine klar. Glaub mir, in Null Komma nichts ist der ein Eislaufprofi“, sagte Bambi und klopfe Tobias dabei auf den Rücken. Dieser begann daraufhin wieder zu schwanken und wurde gerade noch so vom Mechatroniker aufgefangen, bevor er auf sein Gesicht fallen konnte.

 

Ringo sah die Chance und nahm die Hand seines Freundes, um ihn von den beiden anderen Männern wegzuziehen. „Komm schon, Easy. Du hast Bambi doch gehört, der schafft das schon.“

 

Easy warf den beiden noch einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor er ergebend seufzte. „Hast ja recht. Das sollte ja eigentlich unser Date sein, aber Tobias ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie so allein…“ sagte der Fotograf verlegen und blickte zur Seite.

 

Ringo musste lächeln. Sein Freund war einfach viel zu gut für diese Welt.

 

Der Jüngere griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte diese fest. Als Easy aufsah, legte Ringo ihm seine Arme um den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Schon okay“, flüsterte er sanft und küsste Easy auf die Stirn. „Das können wir ja jetzt nachholen.“

 

Easy grinste und zog Ringo zu einem richtigen Kuss zu sich. Es wurde Zeit, dass die beiden mal ein wenig unter sich waren. Dann verschränkte seine Hände mit denen seines Freundes und setzte sich mit ihm zusammen in Bewegung.

 

„ _AUA_! Bambi man, du sollst verdammt nochmal  _verhindern_ , dass ich hinfalle, und nicht dafür sorgen! Was für ‘nen Scheiß, ey!“

 

xXx

 

Easy lachte und versuchte, seinen Freund einzuholen, der sich mit einer Wahnsinns-Geschwindigkeit übers Eis bewegte und sich dabei immer wieder zum Fotografen umdrehte und ihn angrinste.

 

„Scheiße, Ringo, mach mal langsamer! Ich dachte, wir wollte  _zusammen_ eislaufen!“, rief Easy ihm zu und rollte mit den Augen, als sein Freund ihm zuwinkte und weiterfuhr.

  
„Wie wärs, wenn du schneller machst und mich einholst?“, erwiderte der Jüngere belustigt, als er sich umdrehte und nun rückwärts vor Easy umherschlitterte.

 

„Ach ja? Weißt du, ich glaube, Tobias hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich wieder zurücklaufe.“

 

Ringo warf ihm einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu und hielt an. „Wag es ja nicht. Das hier ist  _unser_  Date.“ Als Easy ihn endlich erreichte, verschränkte Ringo die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem hatte dein Exmann seine Chance. Jetzt bin ich dran.“

 

Easy grinste seinen Freund an und griff nach dessen Hand. Zusammen fuhren sie weiter übers Eis und beobachteten dabei amüsiert die anderen Einwohner der Schillerallee.

 

„Du kannst das echt gut, weißt du“, sagte Easy und blickte Ringo an. Dieser lächelte leicht und wich dem Blick seines Freundes verlegen aus. Easy konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Ringo bei so einem simplen Kompliment rot wurde. Für ihn war es das niedlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Es erinnerte ihn aber auch daran, welche Vergangenheit der Jüngere gehabt hatte und warum er auf diese Weise auf sein Kompliment reagierte.

 

Als Easy keine Antwort von Ringo erhielt, entschied er, das Thema ein wenig zu vertiefen. „Das mein ich ernst“, sagte er und drückte die Hand seines Freundes. „Hast du das früher öfter gemacht?“

 

„Ja, schon irgendwie…“, murmelte der Jüngere. Easy sagte nichts und wartete stattdessen darauf, dass Ringo etwas ausführlicher wurde. „Meine Eltern – na ja, besser gesagt meine Mutter war total verrückt nach Eislaufen. Sie hat Papa, Kira und mich jeden Winter ohne Pause aufs Eis geschleppt.“ Ringo lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte. Einige der Erinnerungen, die einfach nur schön waren, ohne wenn und aber. „Kira und ich fanden es immer toll. Nur mein Vater hat es nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt. Der ist immer und immer wieder auf die Schnauze gefallen und hat sich trotzdem nie beschwert, weil er wusste, wie viel Spaß wir dabei hatten.“

 

„Ich schätze, das mangelnde Talent hat Tobias dann wohl von ihm“, sagte Easy und sah zusammen mit Ringo zu dem Anwalt, der im Moment wie eine Eiskunstläuferin von Bambi geführt wurde, damit er nicht schon wieder hinfiel.

 

„Ja, stimmt wohl“, erwiderte Ringo und lachte. Dann verblasste sein Lächeln jedoch und er hielt plötzlich an.

 

„Ringo?“

 

Sein Freund sah ihn nur an, ein Blick aus Trauer und Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. „T-tut mir leid. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass wir nie wieder … Ich dachte, ich bin darüber hinweg. Es sollte keine große Sache sein, über … über meine Eltern zu reden, aber-“

 

Easy unterbrach ihn, bevor er weitermachen konnte. „Ringo. Sie waren deine Eltern. Über so etwas kommt man nicht einfach so hinweg.“ Er stellte sich vor Ringo und nahm dessen Hände und verschränkte sie mit seinen. „Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich lass dich nämlich nicht allein. Und wenn du jemals über deine Eltern reden willst, dann kannst du das auch immer. Egal, um was es geht. Ich werde immer da sein und dir zuhören.“ Er rückte näher an Ringo heran und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „100 %, weißt du noch?“

 

Ringo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ja, Easy hatte ihm schon öfters gesagt, dass er mit ihm über alles reden konnte, aber ihm war das alles immer noch so fremd. Dennoch tat es gut, dass er nun jemanden hatte, mit dem er seine Erinnerungen teilen konnte, ob gut oder schlecht.

 

 _Man, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich getan habe, um ihn zu verdienen…_ , dachte er, behielt es aber für sich.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er stattdessen und zog Easy zu einem weiteren, diesmal weitaus längeren und leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zu sich. Er klammerte sich fest an seinen Freund, bestrebt, ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

 

Leider klappte das nicht wie geplant, da sie sich irgendwann aufgrund Sauerstoffmangels doch voneinander trennen mussten. Er ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, hielt ihn weiterhin fest bei sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf die kalten Hände seines Freundes. Easy grinste den Jüngeren total verliebt an und Ringo war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht das gleiche dämliche Grinsen zierte. Und irgendwie störte es ihn kein bisschen. Schon lustig, was Liebe so alles mit einem anstellen konnte.

 

Easy räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam wieder zu den anderen. Sonst fühlt Tobias sich noch vernachlässigt.“

 

„Erinnere mich bitte daran, kein weiteres Kind zu haben“, sagte Ringo und wurde für seine Bemerkung von Easy geschubst. Er konnte sich gerade noch so oben halten, bemerkte aber zu spät, dass er die Hand des Älteren noch festhielt. Easy krachte in seinen Freund und sie beide fielen gemeinsam zu Boden. Normalerweise wäre Ringo jetzt ausgetickt. Er hasste es, beim Schlittschuhlaufen auszurutschen. Das nagte an seiner perfektionistischen Haltung, aber als er Easys Gelächter hörte, konnte er sein eigenes Lachen nicht zurückhalten und alles andere war ganz schnell vergessen.

 

Er beobachtete noch eine Weile amüsiert, wie sein Freund versuchte, sich ohne jegliche Hilfestellung wieder auf die Beine zu hieven. Und während er zusah, wie Easy immer und immer wieder ausrutschte, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

 

Als Easy es endlich geschafft hatte, schlitterte er nun auf ihn zu. Als er nach seiner Hand griff, stand Ringos Entschluss fest. Er würde seinem Freund heute das Lebensbuch seiner Eltern zeigen. Mit Easy hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er seine Gefühle teilen würde. Und so glücklich war er noch nie gewesen.

 

Als sie beide wieder richtig auf dem Eis standen, bewegte sich Easy auf Tobias zu. Er hielt jedoch kurz an und drehte sich zu Ringo um.

 

„Bevor ich’s vergesse: Ringo?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

_Jepp, so glücklich wie noch nie._


End file.
